


Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

by myaurora



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i cant believe i wrote this, sugar mommy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaurora/pseuds/myaurora
Summary: Girls are made of sugar, spice and everything nice. Mina just needs some sugar, lots of it and Sana is willing to give it to her. The sugar mommy AU literally no one asked for.





	Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> henlo i'm back to writing, i didn't spend that much time proofreading this because i have school stuff to do so if there's a lot of errors you know why! anyways if you would like to follow me on twitter for i really dont know why you would, it's @notayeaustin :)

Mina’s in a predicament, if that’s the least you could call it. As of last week Mina received a notice in which she would be kicked out of her apartment a week later, which is now. Of course this didn’t really worry her too much since she was able to stay at her best friend Momo’s house, but she didn’t really want to be a burden to Momo. Considering she wasn’t able to at least help out Momo with groceries and rent she didn’t want to stay long. She didn’t really have a job, she just had a small part time job working at a cafe that her friend Jihyo owns. What she earned wasn’t enough to help out and she didn’t have the time to be able to get another job due to classes. Nonetheless she was back with Momo in her living room, trying to figure out a way to be able to get a new place to live and a good source of income. Mina was scrolling on her phone for local job opportunities while Momo had her head rested on Mina’s lap, taking up the rest of the space on the couch with her body. Looking up at Mina, fully aware of the question that she’s about to ask and with the biggest grin on her face, Momo asks, “ _Ever thought about getting a sugar mommy?_ ” Mina chokes. “ _What the actual hell_ ?” Mina looks down at Momo to see the biggest grin on her face and quite frankly she wanted to slap her but that was too mean. “ _I mean hey why not? You’re in need of money, and we live in Seoul, I’m sure there’s plenty of sugar mommys around the area_ .” Mina really wanted to slap her best friend right now, but she thought of it, and maybe it wasn’t a bad idea. She really did need the money and she wasn’t exactly desperate, but the thought of someone pampering her and taking care of her did seem really nice. “ _Well, maybe. The thought of one doesn’t seem that bad._ ” Upon hearing the response, Momo jumped out of the couch, grabbing Mina with her towards the dining table. “ _What the hell is going on Momo?”_ Momo could only laugh, while Mina was genuinely horrified with whatever her best friend was planing. “ _Just sit down and relax. I’ll be right back,_ ” was all Mina could hear while the other Japanese girl retreated back into her bedroom. About 5 minutes later, Momo came back into the room with a laptop and set down right in front of Mina. “ _So, if we’re gonna then we gotta start somewhere right? Jihyo was telling me about this cool website where she found her sugar mommy Nayeon and that’s working out pretty well for her so I think it’ll work for you!_ ” Shocked at how much Momo knew about these type of things, Mina just eyed the screen, dumbfounded at the sight of the laptop in front of her. “ _What are you waiting for? Let’s get a profile set up for you. Give me a really nice picture of you.”_ Mina sighed, also wondering why in the world she was getting herself into but she was desperate. With absolutely no way out of this she decides to give in, joining Momo in the search for her very own sugar mommy.

-

“ _Oh Mina look at this one! She’s really pretty and she’s Japanese!”_ It’s been about 4 hours, with boxes of sushi lying around on the table the two girls were about to give up. Any good ones they actually found apparently already ended up having a sugar baby (surprisingly the website doesn’t inform you if the person already obtained a sugar baby) or just not Mina’s taste. Interested in the new candidate, Mina looks at the computer screen to see who Momo is talking about and _holy crap_ this girl was absolutely gorgeous. “ _Her name is Minatozaki Sana. She’s really pretty Mina what do you think?”_  The girl was indeed gorgeous but for some reason she looked really familiar. Then it hit her. _“Wait Momo, Minatozaki Sana as in multi-billionaire Japanese fashion designer? This is the same Minatozaki Sana?”_ Out of all people in this world why would Minatozaki Sana be looking for a sugar baby? Apparently Mina voiced her thoughts out loud as her friend replied with _“Maybe she’s just trying to find someone to shower her with love and affection.”_ The younger girl just eyed her friend thinking if she should try and go for Sana. _“What do you say Minari? Should we try and get her to be your sugar mommy?”_ Should she really try this? She needs the money but something about Sana just made her feel all shaky and weird. It doesn’t help that Momo’s just staring at her waiting for her decision, but it doesn’t hurt to try at least contacting Sana. Mina takes a deep breath and makes a decision that’ll probably change the rest of her life it it goes well.

 

_“I’ll do it.”_

-

About a week has passed since the whole finding a sugar mommy situation and Mina hasn’t gotten a response from Sana yet. To be completely honest, she wasn’t sure if Sana even bothered opening the message. Mina decided to stay at Momo’s for a while and gave up on the whole sugar mommy thing since obviously it didn’t seem like it would end up working out. In the past week however, she went from having a part time job to a full time job, still working at the cafe Jihyo owned. It was Wednesday around lunch time. Mina decided to get a half day today since she was planning to just stay home and binge movies with Momo. _“30 more minutes until I get off then it’s Netflix time with Momo,”_ she thought to herself. As the customers started passing by and ordering, Mina noticed at the corner of her eye a woman. She looked relatively familiar but Mina wasn’t exactly sure who it was, but she knew she saw her at least once in her life but couldn’t decipher when and where. _“Whatever this girl was wearing made her look like a million bucks,”_ was all Mina could think of, then she noticed her get in line. She didn’t think too much about it until she saw the girl’s face as she walked up to get her order. _“What would you like today ma’am?”_ Mina asked. The girl looked up and it hit Mina. _Holy shit it’s her_. Minatozaki Sana, her supposed “sugar mommy”, was standing right in front of her. Mina’s brain malfunctioned. _Damn it you useless gay_ _use your brain for once_. _“When does your shift end?”_ Sana’s voice was soft, yet firm. It made Mina melt for some odd reason. “ _Uh, in about 20-30 minutes. Why?”_ Mina’s heart was all over the place at this point, seeing Sana in person and how close she was to her at the moment, she couldn’t handle it. _“Okay good, meet me in my office when you’re done. You can take a friend if you want. Here’s my card and when you reach the front desk tell them you’re looking for me. Oh and I will also have a medium coffee, with cream and sugar thank you.”_ Sana hands over her card to pay and slipping her business card. About 5 minutes later Mina catches Sana leaving the cafe, shooting her a warm smile as she walks out. As soon as Mina’s shift ended she dialed Momo. _“Hey Mina, what’s up?”_ Internally Mina was dying but she tried her best to keep her cool while on the call. _“So I may or may not have encountered Sana at the cafe and I may or may not have been invited to meet her in her office like, right now.”_ All Mina heard was a loud screech coming from the other line. _“Oh my lord Mina, this is your chance, do you need a ride? I’ll take you there if you need me. My dear Mina is finally going to get laid oh my gosh I can’t believe this is happening.”_ If Mina had the chance to jump out of her friend’s phone and slap her as hard as she could, she definitely hands down would’ve taken that chance. _“No I’ll be fine, apparently it’s just a 5-10 minute walk, I’m going to head there now since I don’t wanna leave her waiting.”_ Momo screams for a bit more which Mina swears could’ve made her go deaf and hangs up from the call after a quick “ _Go get em girl!”_ and a goodbye. Mina sighs as she wonders what in the world she did to get into this situation.

-

Mina can’t believe she’s actually doing this. She’s really standing in the lobby of the building questioning whether or not to go through with this and talk to the receptionist. She decides there’s no backing out now and walks over to the receptionist. _“Hi, welcome to Minatozaki Fashion Designs how may I help you today Miss?”_ Mina gulps, she still really can’t believe she’s doing this. _“I’m here to meet Miss Minatozaki Sana.”_ The smile on the receptionist drops to more of a disgusted look on her face. _“Do you have an appointment?”_ _Oh shoot. “Uh no sadly.”_ The receptionist looked like she was about to burst out laughing. _“So you come here asking to meet Miss Sana but don’t even have an appointment? What a joke.”_ Mina felt her face heat up, she wasn’t about to be embarrassed by some receptionist. _“Well, I’m sorry if I don’t have an appointment but I was invited to meet Miss Minatozaki in her office around this time, my name is Myoui Mina.”_ The disbelief on the receptionist’s face amused Mina. Seeing the face of regret made Mina want to laugh in her face, but of course Mina has her morals so she kept quiet. _“Oh my apologies Miss Myoui, here’s a keycard and an ID. Miss Minatozaki’s office is on the 20th floor and she has been expecting you for a while.”_ Mina collects the keycard and the ID from the receptionists desk and shoots her a warm smile and a simple _“Thank you”_ before walking away towards the elevator.

-

Here she is, standing right at the doors of Sana’s office. Mina takes a deep breath and knocks a good three knocks on the door before stepping back and waiting for an answer. Not even half a minute later, Mina hears a slight jingle as the doors open automatically. She takes a step inside and _wow her office is gorgeous and huge._ Mina looks around to find Sana and sees her sitting at her desk working on some paperwork and if Mina thought Sana was beautiful at cafe then Sana was _drop-dead gorgeous_ at this moment. The skin glistened in the sunlight and Sana in specs was definitely a look on her. Mina’s thoughts were interrupted as Sana started to speak, “ _Good afternoon Miss Myoui, you can take a seat on the couch,”_ signaling over to a black leather couch near her desk. As Mina sat down on the couch she saw Sana from the corner of her eye get up and heard her walking towards her. Before she knew it Sana was sitting across from her from an identical leather black couch. There was a bit of an awkward silence since no one even dared to speak, Mina was frightened at the glare Sana gave her. _“So, Miss Myoui what was the reason behind you looking for a sugar mommy?”_ Sana’s voice was a softer than it was at the cafe when she spoke and her eyes were mesmerizing. It’s like she had her under a spell and it hasn’t even been 5 minutes. “ _Well, uh, you see. I got kicked out of my apartment because I couldn’t pay rent and my friend suggested that I should try and get one.”_ The way Mina stuttered and was nervous when talking to Sana put a smile on her face. She got up and sat next to Mina, placing one hand on her thigh while giving it a soft squeeze and positioning her face to where she could properly whisper in her ear. _“That’s good to know, and no need to be nervous, mommy’s here now baby girl.”_ Now this really shocked Mina. Out of all things she expected her to say that wasn’t one of them. But what she also didn’t expect was for Sana to start bursting in laughter. _“You should really see the look on your face, it’s priceless! I’m just messing with you just so you know. So you need a sugar mommy because your cafe job isn’t cutting it?”_ Sana’s face was back to more of a serious facial expression as she sat back down on the couch parallel to hers. _“Yes basically.”_ Sana nodded her head in understanding. _“You know, it takes guts to go out and look for a sugar mommy. I’m surprised out of all people you chose, you chose me. Many girls have tried to become my sugar baby but they didn’t seem to have that something I saw in you.”_ What? Did Sana really see something in her? Mina’s thoughts were cut short as Sana continued to start talking again, _“I know what you may be thinking, wow, the Minatozaki Sana saw something in me? You intrigue me Myoui. And I know what else you may be thinking, what did she even see in me?”_ She held firm eye contact with Mina throughout the exchange up to this point and this only made Mina more nervous. _“Don’t worry though. I’m not here to use you for sex or anything, unless you would be okay with that but that’s not important. I just have lots of money and being alone sucks. Hopefully the same goes for you, as in I’m not just someone who you come to for money.”_ Sana’s tone was somewhat mellow, the expression in her eyes turned dull when she said that. _“If this arrangement of ours comes through, you’re going to be my sugar baby. Along with that I have put together a simple contract with rules that should help you be more clear on the restrictions and regulations in this arrangement of ours.”_ She placed a small packet on top of the table, the front page reading, _“Contract”_ The more and more Mina read through the contract, the less fear she felt to go on with the arrangement. The rules were pretty simple, Sana would be working from normal office hours but sometimes end up going home really late so Mina shouldn’t interfere too much. Mina would have to move in with Sana, which is completely understandable. She didn’t mind that too much. It was also suggested that Mina share a room with Sana if it was okay with her, which would definitely be fine but it was something that she would want to look over again. Along with that there were a couple of warnings that were specified in the contract. _“I can be very affectionate and clingy, expect lots of hugs, kisses and cuddles,”_ made Mina’s face light up. She didn’t expect Sana to be a clingy type, but it was something she found really cute. As she reached the bottom of the contract there was text in big bold letters. It read, _“Anything you want and need will be paid for, do not worry. If the arrangement needs to be canceled then you will be informed one week prior so you can fix everything up, but you will also be allowed to keep anything you acquire when the arrangement was up.”_ Under it was a space for Mina to sign. As she picked up the pen to sign, Sana asked, _“Are you sure that you’re up for this? Since I’m somewhat well known you’ll be subject to a lot of rumors and questioning. Even if we just met, I care for you, if anything is wrong or something bad happens during our arrangement then tell me okay?”_ This brought happiness to Mina’s heart for some odd reason, she couldn’t explain why however. She flashed a bright smile to Sana, _“Don’t worry, I’m okay with everything as long as it’s with you.”_ Mina wasn’t sure if she wasn’t ready but a part of her was telling her that the best has yet to come. She signs the paper, standing up while maintaining eye contact with Sana who was showing the brightest smile. Reaching for a handshake, Sana grabs Mina’s arm to pull her in for a hug. Being in Sana’s embrace made Mina feel warm and fuzzy all over. Maybe it was the start of something new or the thought of someone like Sana holding her tight, she wasn’t really sure. But all she knew was that she didn’t want it to end.


End file.
